Independence Day
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Just a one shot for Independence Day. Rated M just in case. Probablly only need T, but I dont like a chance of being banned. Please, enjoy this awesomeness.


**Hey everyone. I know that you haven't seen me in a long long time, but I sitll exist. I just haven't been writing for Rosario. I have been focused on Highschool DxD. I do promise I will be back but I do not know when. Right now I am finishing up some major projects for DxD while I do go to school and all, but I do promise I will be back.**

**So in this chapter, I use Tsukune from The Adventure of a Human in a school for monsters, however this has nothing to do with the story. Which I will also be rewriting when I return. So, this story is something I wanted to do. I know it is updated on July 5th, but I honestly had little choice in the matter. I have school at night and I didn't plan on writing this until tonight. So, here is a story that I just wrote off the top of my head...**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy... Independence Day.**

* * *

Tsukune Aono. 26 years old. A human turned vampire. A man of very thick and strong build, silver hair with black highlights was holding hands with a woman of 27. This girl was Moka Akashiya, a proud and noble vampire of birth, and proud wife of Tsukune. This girl was a slim build, though she was muscular. She had a very slim stomach and she wore a smile on her face. Both of these vampires had cat like pupils and their eyes were red like blood. These were creatures of the night.

They held hands as they watched the fireworks in the distance explode. Moka was sitting next to Tsukune, laying her head on his shoulder, a smile on her face.

"Tsukune… I am really happy that we can do this now…"

"I know babe… so am I… so am I… I am glad that we can do this together too."

"It's been nine years hasn't it?"

"Yes… nine long years since we got the freedom to live on our own…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK.**

* * *

July 4, 20XX.

Tsukune Aono was seventeen and was built like a soldier. He was a human here but he wasn't just any human. He was a human who was born with a scary disease that left him weak to the toxic air due to human pollution. He had to wear a mask over his mouth to allow him to purify the air around. However, due to this disease, pure air gave him unnatural human strength.

You see, in this world, monsters coexist with humans… though not in ways you think. Humans were treated like pets and garbage along with several different types of monsters. Werewolves, Vampires, Fox Demons, and several other strong types of monsters were at the top of the food chain and they kept the ones on the lower as pets and food sources. Humans were included.

However, one man changed all that. Tenmei Mikogami. In secret, while he was hosting a school for monsters, he let one human inside. A human who has the strength to free the humans and the weaker monster species from the tyranny of the higher up's. However, he was not alone. One family of Vampires, one werewolf, a family of succubus, two witchs, and a family of Snow Maidens were also trying to make things better. How did they help? They sent their top daughters or sons to this school, hoping that they would all work together to end the tyranny of the evil Alucard, the one who sits as Emperor. Sure there were bumps along the way, but the young daughters and sons became friends.

So with the help of Tenmei Mikogami, the weaker species had a chance to fight. Had a chance for freedom. Was it guaranteed? No. Not by a long shot. The odds were not in their favor. Most likely they would be killed, raped, annihilated and all other sort of bad things, but they were still going to give it a shot.

So for three long years, they fought in the shadows. Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Ginei Morioka, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Kokoa Shuzen and Yukari Sendo. A group of elite fighters, trained by the other group that also fought in the shadows. These fighters were: Tenmei Mikogami, Issa Shuzen, Kahlua Shuzen, Akua Shuzen, and Akashua Bloodriver. Fighters unmatched in their power and ability, only to be surpassed by Tsukune Aono in his prime. Tsukune lead his group of friends in battle who was also led by Yukari Sendo, due to her intelligence and strategic brain. She was the one making the plans but Tsukune was the one who confirmed them to be adequate.

* * *

It was a rainy Fourth of July. Thunder, lightning, rain that poured like a flood. It was the end. The end of all the fighting that occurred. Mass war between the humans and the weaker species versus the werewolves, vampires and the other strong creatures. Of course, the strong side had humans to fight for them, and the weaker had strong creatures as well. But this was the end game. All the leaders came out to fight, and now was the time for the fighting to cease and the strongest side to come out victorious… and for their world to arise.

Tsukune Aono stood with his mask on, looking down at the mass war. Blood shed of a massive scale was occurring before his eyes. Death happened every second, and all sides were taking great losses. However Tsukune was not part of the mass war, because his target was none other then Alucard himself. Tsukune spotted the black haired figure, who also spotted him. Alucard smiled.

"So, you have finally come out of the shadows like a man."

"Yes. It is time we end this Alucard. We shall no longer be slaves to you or anyone else. We will fight for our right to exist in this world equally!"

"Equally? What a pathetic notion. There is no equality. The strong take what they want, but it doesn't matter." Alucard said, taking off his jacket and revealing his bare chest. "I am going to enjoy ripping out your heart!" Alucard roared, running at Issei with his massive speed. Issei however, trained for this. This was the time to fight.

Moka was off fighting with Gyokuro Shuzen, mother of all of the other vampire sisters of Moka. Moka was being assisted by her sisters, all of them in this fight to stop a vampire almost as powerful as Alucard himself. She was his right hand man…. Woman. But it was Tsukune that was the important one.

Tsukune sent a punch right into Alucards jaw, striking him with a powerful blow. Tsukune began to swing wildly, punching gut, chest and face while Alucard attempted to block. Tsukune prepared his sixth strike and it was then Alucard grabbed that fist and they began to have a contest of power and willpower.

"You are only a human! You are nothing compared to me!"

"You are only a piece of trash who uses his power to keep people below your boot! You are nothing compared to someone who fights to live!" Tsukune roared. His voice was slightly robotic due to the mask.

With that Tsukune finally began to overpower Alucard and his massive vampiric strength, but Alucard quickly brought their hands downwards and using the momentum, he brought his hand up and struck Tsukune with a brutal uppercut. Now gaining the advantage, Alucard grabbed onto Tsukunes right shoulder with his left and began to pound in Tsukunes mask, attempting to break the machinery. After two punches though, Tsukune began to use his hands to move Alucards hands away from his body before headbutting him in the nose, sending Alucard staggering back. Alucard reached up and touched his nose, seeing there was blood on his mouth and nose.

"You little shit! You think you have what it takes to stop me!? I AM ALUCARD! THE FIRST VAMPIRE! YOU ARE ONLY HUMAN!" Alucard roared. He charged right into Tsukune who just stood his ground and grabbed onto Alucards upper body before tossing him behind Tsukune. Tsukune quickly ran up and kicked Alucard in the gut, sending Alucard across the road which was strangely clear for them to fight on. However, Alucard was a dirty fighter.

Tsukune began to get attacked by several different monsters. Tsukune began to fight off the other monsters, breaking their necks or at least knocking them out with well-aimed knee strikes. About a minute later, Tsukune was back in the fight with Alucard, beginning to have their fight trail backwards towards the mayors building.

* * *

Gyokuro was defeated, Moka and her sisters had cuts, bruises and blood on their bodies, but they won. Gyokuro was dead. Moka was panting from the long fight, but she was alright. She was alive. She quickly looked up and began to scan the battlefield for the sign of the one she fell for, Tsukune Aono. The one human who melted her cold heart. What she found, made her smile. Tsukune was winning.

* * *

Tsukune shoved Alucard against a pillar and began to batter his body with powerful blows, all over his body. Face, chest, gut, sides, legs, arms. Blow after blow was being sent into Alucards body, who could only block a few blows. Tsukune fought like a wild man, but it worked. It was unpredictable.

Alucard began to fall to his knees, as the blow after blow was weakening him. Blow after blow. Punch after punch. Knees, elbows, fists. All were utilized against the strong vampire, but Tsukune was stronger. He trained hard to harness the immense strength in his body, and the outcome was great. Though it came at a cost. Tsukune had broken ribs, a broken nose, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He was also having some internal bleeding.

As Alucard slumped the to the ground, his arms began to move away from his body, his limbs going limp, but Issei didn't stop his attack. He just wailed blow after blow into the body of the tyrant, breaking the body of the once powerful king. Blood began to splatter across the ground and the pillar. Blood smeared on Issei's body as his fists broke apart the vampire. However, arms wrapped around him after twenty punches to the downed vampire and restrained.

"Tsukune! Tsukune! It's ok! You won! Calm down… Calm down…" Moka said, trying to calm Tsukune who was fighting out of adrenaline. Moka could tell by the smell, Tsukune was only conscious due to the rush of Adrenaline. Tsukune's body was beaten badly. So after a minute of being held, Tsukune went limp… unconscious.

* * *

The war ended over the course of ten hours. A massive brawl of powers, fists, and weapons. Tanks, guns, swords, knives… everything was used. An entire city was a battleground. It was in smoking ruins. Who won the war? Neither, because there is never a victor in war. Both sides lost life. But, all that mattered was the humans and the weaker monster species were free…

* * *

On July 4th, 20XX, freedom had begun to ring throughout the world. The Tyrants were dead. Sure, there were still some cells that needed to be put down, but the war was over. The humans were free. So on this day and for the rest of time, July 4th was celebrated every year with Barbecues, Fireworks, music, and love. It was Independence Day.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**Happy Fourth of July everyone. **


End file.
